


Distracted

by janiejanine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they try, and fail, to keep their minds on business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

Skyhold was in the midst of an unseasonable warm spell. (The snow on the mountains never quite made it into the courtyard. Everyone noticed it; no one mentioned it. No use tempting fate, Judith supposed.)

Her walk through the yard had been lovely, the sun shining and the gentle breeze rustling her dress around her ankles. A beautiful day, a bath and a decent night’s sleep after long travel was the best feeling in the world.

Well, second best.

It was a surprise even to her how much she missed Cullen while she was gone. She craved him during her weeks away, his big hands on her body, the warmth of his skin, his mouth on hers. Maybe after this meeting, she could drag him away for some alone time.

She chewed absentmindedly on the end of her pen. As soon as she thought no one was looking, she stole a glance at him.

He was staring back, gaze fixed on her lips. He caught her eye and swallowed hard.

Last time he’d looked at her like that, it had been right after he’d waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention and asked what she was thinking about. She had, in fact, been thinking about his mouth between her legs--and before she could think better of it, told him so. Without another word, he’d dropped to his knees, eased her trousers over her hips, and put her imagination thoroughly to shame.

She would never say no to a repeat performance of that incident--although, she thought, probably not in front of several other people. Probably.

If they weren't there, she wouldn't have to wait. He could pull up her skirts, bend her over the table, and take her right there on top of Orlais.

She blew out a little puff of air and hoped the sudden rush of heat didn't show on her face. Looking down didn't help, either, since it put his hands directly in her line of sight. It would be too easy to lose several minutes watching his fingers as he toyed idly with one of the map markers.

She leaned over, propping her elbows on the table. The laces on her shift were done low today. It would be a shame not to take advantage of it.

He noticed. In fact, he seemed rather transfixed.

“Cullen?” Josephine poked him with the end of her pen. “Are you still with us?”

“Yes?” he said. He turned the vibrant red of a man who’d just been caught staring down his lover’s bodice in public.

“What do you think?”

“I…” He glanced up, as if hoping the answer would be written on the ceiling.

“I think we were almost finished. Weren’t we, Josie?” said Leliana. The corner of her mouth gave an almost imperceptible twitch.

“So it seems,” Josephine sighed. She gazed longingly at the heavily-draped window. “It  _is_ nice out.”

“Agreed,” Judith said. She gathered her papers and turned to leave, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Cullen was behind her. If the look on his face was any indication, things were about to get very interesting indeed.


End file.
